My Parents Died and I ended up with my teacher
by Madpyscho
Summary: Story containse Mature content. Erotica. Do not read if you do not like boyXboy


Sigh another embarrassing day of the crap known as my life. Today was as normal as every other day, hanging out with Ken. As usual we went to school. Class was boring as usual. All the girls thought our new teacher Rob was the hottest piece of flesh on this planet. It was sad he literally had all the girls around him. In class they all jumped whenever he asked a question. Me I just didn't care. Most of the time I just slept in class, and afterward he would tell me I was gonna fail if I didn't start taking notes. I really didn't care and would always say I promise to do better next time. But today was different. Mr. Rob was a bastard today when he kicked me out of class literally, boy his kicks hurt. After that I was sent to the principal when all of a sudden I fainted and woke up in the hospital. Apparently that kick had hit my well balls. There were doctors and people all around me staring. What was going on I wondered. I tried to get up but I found that I was stuck there someone had bound me with leather.

Doctor 1: "no he woke up. How the hell did he wake after all the antiseptic we gave him? He said through gritted teeth"

Doctor2: "shut up and just give him some more you idiot."

And they did… I fell unconscious for the second time that day.

I awoke again but this time there were bandages around my waist and body. How did that teacher's kick hurt my chest I thought. I looked around it was night in dark room the door was opened and I stood up and looked through the crack. Rob was there and he was talking to the Doctor.

Doctor: "please sir you have to take him in."

Rob: "what happened to his parents?"

Doctor: "when they heard that he had a heart attack and needed a heart transplant they came and gave him their heart. His mother committed suicide at the loss of her husband. He has no more family please take him in. After all he has been in here for several months."

Rob: "How did you find me?"

Doctor: "His school I.D. had your name on it"

Rob: "Alright I guess there is no other option"

No I screamed in my head. But I couldn't do anything about it. My parents were both dead all cause of me. I began to weep. Tears splashing harmoniously down littering the bed with drops of salty disgust. I was disgusted with myself and tried to yank off the oxygen cord. Instead I fell off the bed. I closed my eyes and braced for impact but somehow something had grabbed me. I looked up and saw Rob holding me. This time I wept tears of joy and sorrow.

"why" I said to him " was I that bad of a kid" I whimpered. Crying into his chest.

He smiled and patted me on my head and said "its not your fault" and he sat down on the cot and stayed there with me smiling. I don't know for how long but I had managed to cry myself to sleep. When I awoke I was in a car. Mr. Rob was driving it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house, you're living with me now." He said with a smile.

I felt my cheeks burn scarlet. For the rest of the ride we drove in silence I nodded off.

"Hey sleepy head wake up, We're here. Boy you do like to sleep."

Groggy "sorry" and all of a sudden he lifted me up. And bought me inside his apartment.

"sorry I know it's a small apartment" he said

He bought me into his bed room and put me in his bed. I looked around his room and found pictures of men. No wonder why he wasn't married. Then a thought came was he going to Nah. I thought. But why else would he put me in his bed. A sickening thought hit me. At that moment he came in.

"well I guess you know my secret now. Would you like something to eat."

I nodded my head. He made me soup and we ate in silence.

"he chuckled now I will know for sure if you are doing my homework." He laughed.

"your muscles have been weakened since you've been at the hospital."

"that explains why I can't move a lot."

He sighed and lifted me up and bought me to the bathroom. He undressed and then he undressed me. My face turned bright red as he took off the last article of my clothing.

He chuckled " well I see you've been developing."

"wha. What… what are you gonna do now."

"To help massage your muscle in the hot water so that you can use them again. The doctors told me to."

He lifted me up and put me into the hot soapy water. He proceeded to massage all of my muscles. My arms and legs. It felt like heaven.


End file.
